Jailbird
by SugahRush
Summary: Jailbird: A tale of High School, Fairies, and Orange Jumpsuits. Sabrina starts high school. Things go great, until she gets arrested by the mayor and thrown in jail. You can't win 'em all.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **Hey everyone! I haven't written an actual story in a long time, and I hope this is way better than the stuff I wrote back then anyway. So wish me luck and try to at least read the first chapter. :)

**Jailbird: A Practical Guide to High School, Fairies, and Orange Jumpsuits**

After Mom came to bail me out of jail, my day pretty much went downhill from there. The crazy thing is, my first day of 9th grade had started out wonderfully. We have a tradition in the Grimm household: on the first day of school, Dad makes a HUGE breakfast for us. I have appreciated this more lately, because my Granny, although very well intentioned, has strange ideas about what constitutes food.

So I woke up 15 minutes early, feeling totally energized. A bit nervous, but in a good way. A more good than bad way, at least. I took a quick shower and toweled off my hair, then headed downstairs to the smell of bacon, pancakes, sausage, and maple syrup. I knew from experience that there would also be omelets later, but Dad always made those to order.

"Morning, Dad, Mom," I said strolling into the kitchen and stretching. "Hi, 'Brina," they said in unison. Everyone had picked up Uncle Jake's nickname for me. "Nervous about your first day of high school?" Mom asked. "Nah," I said, casually, because, let's be honest, who wants to tell their mom that they are in fact worrying about fitting in and getting decent grades and finding someone to sit with? Moms are much too "you'll do fine." I'm more of a practical advice person, myself. Still, there was food to be eaten. First things first. I plopped down in my seat at the table and dug into a pile of pancakes. My waking up early buzz hadn't died out yet, and I was almost eager to get to school.

I stuffed a huge bite of sausage into my mouth, eating as fast as possible so I would have time to do something with my hair. I was trying to swallow pretty much a whole pig when Puck walked in. Let the record show that I do NOT like Puck. I just don't like anyone seeing my with a huge wad of semichewed meat in my mouth. Particularly anyone who will probably spread it all over school. "Morning, Piggy!" Puck chirped. "Where's Marshmallow?" I finally managed to gulp down the sausage. "I don't know. I just got up," I said. I could actually feel the heat rays radiating from my face. Was it me, or was my plate melting? I grabbed a pancake for the road and beat a hasty retreat.

I spent several minutes with my closet doors open, contemplating my available outfits. I actually had some great pieces, because there are some decent boutiques in the Mall of Wonders. We found it on a quest, and it RAWKS! Of course, a lot of the shops were damaged in the War, but there's a lot of stuff there if you're willing to look for it, and it's totally free. Plus, the guardian, Vargo, is awesome. Anyway, I decided on a Madden Girl sundress with a Guess lace shrug and Candies ballet flats. All of it was pretty casual, and I was sure I wouldn't be overdressed. Ferryport Landing Middle (when I could find time to go) had a strict dress code, but the high school doesn't, so it's hard to gauge what people will wear, but I think I'm in the middle of the Fanciness Spectrum, which is the place to be.

I rinsed off my face, and swiped on some mascara and a little blush. Then I curled just the tips of my hair and stepped back from the mirror. Mission accomplished! I grabbed my book bag and headed downstairs. I headed out the front door and hopped into my dad's car. After 10 minutes of waiting, I tromped back inside. "Where is everyone? We're going to be LATE!" I stuck my head into the kitchen. The place was a mess, but a deserted mess. Nobody was downstairs. I jogged up the stairs, almost tripping over Puck's skateboard, which he refuses to keep in the garage. Daphne's room and Red's room were both empty, so I cautiously opened Puck's door. I inched in slowly, checking the ground for trip wires or pressure plates. It looked safe, so I walked a few steps in. "Puck? Daph? Red?" "OVER HERE!" Daphne yelled. I trotted over to the lake. "Yo, let's go! We're going to be LATE!" (Yes, I like saying "LATE," it's kind of dramatic.)

I stepped over to see what the fuss was all about. "Puck doesn't have anything to wear," said Daphne.

I almost fell over. "You're kidding, right? So suddenly Puck cares about clean clothing? This is ridiculous! We're going to be LATE!"

"No, I mean Granny won't let him wear any of his stuff because it's, well, disgusting. He would totally go like he is," Daphne explained.

Puck would, in fact, probably have gone like he was. In his pajamas, that is. I groaned. "Come on, to the Mall of Wonders," I snapped, dragging Puck along with me.

We found some converse jeans and an American Eagle tee for Puck.

"Puck! You look totally preppy!" Daphne gasped joyfully.

I have to admit it was true. Puck looked pretty good, to be honest. Not that I noticed or anything.

"Ok, let's go! We're going to be LATE!" I said for the gazillionth time. We all trooped off to school. Up til now, I hadn't really noticed her, but Red was of course with us, looking semi-emo. When we got to the bus stop, the bus was just pulling up, and we climbed on. Because Ferryport landing is so small, the bus drivers pick up junior high and high schoolers at the same time, and make two stops to deliver them to school, so I had Daphne and Red for back up.

Puck was looking eager to get started on being a nuisance, so I edged away from him and sank into a seat next to a mousy girl with glasses and a bright smile. She was pretty, but not in an intimidating way. "Hi," I said. "I'm Sabrina."

"Hey. Madison," she answered, sounding kind of southern for a girl from New York.

"Sabrina Grimm," I added, just to make sure she knew that I was basically the only reason she was stuck in this tiny town. See, we Grimms were the only humans left in town, and therefore, she was an Everafter. I just like to rule out the possibility that someone would like to kill me early on in a relationship. Call it caution.

"Oh! Wow. I'm Madison Churchmouse." She was still smiling, which I took as a good sign. I gave her a look that said "Whaaaaat?" and she laughed. I was just thinking that she looked even mousier than when I sat down when I noticed the tail. And the ears. And the snout. She was turning into a mouse! After a second she started shrinking, til she was a tiny brown mouse. "AWEsome!" I said, not so much because it was awesome as because I didn't want to embarrass her, although turning into a rodent on a a school bus is asking for it. She turned human again in just two or three seconds, which I was thankful for. Watching human/animal transformations makes me queasy. It happens more often than you might think.

Our first few classes whizzed by. All the teachers were pretty nice, and I had Ms. White for homeroom. After the War it was difficult to find high school teachers, and Ms. White was qualified, so she moved up from grade school. She also does gym. Frankly, I think she's a bit military about the whole thing. Very about face left right left drill sergeanty.

But enough about the good parts of my day. I won't bore you with how I sat with Madison and her brother Scott at lunch, and how I got no homework at all, and how great Painting Elective was, and how the popular kids were nice to me, or any of that. Let's get to the dirt.

Right after lunch I had Algebra. I was pretty absorbed in the inventory test, when a girl with long black hair and huge green eyes rapped on the door. I think her name was Isabel or something like that. She handed the teacher a note and skipped on out. Definitely the whistle while you work type. She managed to look attractive wearing a POCKET PROTECTOR, I kid you not. Some people have it all.

Anyway, the teacher, Mr. Schulz, read the note and told me to go to the office. I had to ask for directions, but fortunately it's a tiny school, and I had no trouble finding it. I was unsurprised to find Puck also in the office. What did surprise me was to see two burly deputies that I didn't recognize standing on either side of him. Since Sheriff Hamstead had moved back to town with his wife Bess, he had only deputized three people. The need for law enforcement was pretty minimal since the Scarlet Hand was overthrown. But here were two enormous men I'd never seen before wearing uniforms. Although between you and me, they could both have stood a size up.

But anyway. One of the refrigerator sized (and shaped) guards motioned me to a chair next to Puck's, and I wasn't arguing with a law enforcement officer the size and approximate weight of a large appliance. After a few minutes of extremely awkward silence, in which my only entertainment was watching the middle aged secretary reapply her cherry red lipstick approximately 14 times, the principal's door opened. And who should stick out his nose but Mayor Charming himself? Charming waved us over. "Grimm, Fairy." "Billy," I said cheerfully. Puck grunted and stalked over. I followed suit. We followed Charming into the office. The principal was a thin older man with approximately seven hairs sculpted into a comb over. I wondered why he was so old if he was an Everafter. He gestured for us to sit down, and we did. The refrigerator-guards stood on either side of us.

"I'm sure you know why you are here," intoned the principal in a very old voice. It sounded older than the guy looked, which is extremely ancient.

"No, actually. But I bet you'll tell us," I said, not in a mood to mince words. As it turns out, Charming _was_ in a mood to mince words. As usual.

"Surely you did not think that you would escape the long arm of the law?" he expostulated, sounding shocked and appalled. (_The long arm of the law? Really?_)

"Um. . . no?" guessed Puck.

"I am shocked! And appalled!" said Charming.

"So, what did we do?" I asked. Charming gestured to one of the fridge guards, and he handed Charming a very official looking document with a coffee ring on it. Charming opened the document and began to read. "Sabrina Grimm and Robin Goodfellow, you are hereby arrested for the callous murder of the Queen of Hearts. First degree murder. Anything you say can and will be used against you blah blah blah court of law blah blah blah phone call blah blah blah lawyer blah blah blah jury of your peers blah blah. . ."

I was about to start exploding in furious anger when the fridge guards clapped us in irons and dragged us away to the jail. The last time I was here I was bringing Sheriff Hamstead a casserole! I'm telling you, being in a jail and being IN jail are two very different things. Charming locked us in a cell. He didn't even take off the handcuffs.

"Where's Sheriff Hamstead?" I demanded, knowing he could bail us out of jail.

"On business," sniffed Charming.

"Fine! Yeah right! So how much bail are you asking?"

"You two are murderers! You are being held without bail!" Snorted Charming, as if he couldn't believe my audacity in wanting to know how many beans he wanted to get two harmless teenagers out of the joint.

I tried arguing. I really tried. But it was futile, and I ended up flopping down on my cot. Well, _the_ cot. There was only one, so Puck was going to have to sleep on the floor. After about an hour, Mom walked in, looking livid. Not at us, mind you, which is good, because when you're on the wrong side of the law you need a good support base at home, to keep up your spirits and do your laundry and feed and clothe you and stuff like that. So I was happy to see Mom. "Mom!" I said. Great, we were finally getting out of here!

A second later Charming burst back in. "I am sorry, Veronica, but you are not allowed back here with the prisoners!" he yelled, sounding distinctly non-sorry.

"Tell it to someone who cares!" Mom yelled back. She turned to me. "So, what are you in for?"

"Eh, this is going to sound bad, but first degree murder," I said. She arched an eyebrow at Charming.

"These children callously murdered the Queen of Hearts!" announced Charming.

"WHAT? The Queen of Hearts died in the War! We didn't kill her," I yelped.

"So you say! But we have an eyewitness who swears by all things holy that you stabbed the Queen of Hearts in her sleep," Charming said triumphantly. What really confused me, besides the whole accused-of-murder thing, was that Charming was so happy about our arrest. He had been pretty civil since we had fought on the same side and all in the war, and now he was turning us in to the authorities? Come to think of it, who were the authorities, anyway? Charming was acting quite sheriffy with Hamstead gone.

"Who's the 'eyewitness'?" I asked.

Charming just opened the door to the back room and gestured to someone who I couldn't see inside to come out. And out stepped a roundfaced man with a mustache and a very severe part in his shiny, hairsprayed hair.

"Um, hi?" I said. He just glanced at me disdainfully. I liked him already.


	2. Pieces of Eight

**A/N Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. Hope you like, and don't forget to review! (Yes, I know authors sound pitiful asking for reviews, but I'm still awesome.)**

**Jailbird: A Practical Guide to High School, Fairies, and Orange Jumpsuits**

**Chapter The Second **

I looked over at Puck. "Ok, Puck," I started. "This is going to be a severely unpleasant experience, so let's not make it any worse. I get the bed."

"What? No way! We're flipping a coin."

"Absolutely not. Case closed. You can sleep in the tub."

"What tub? We're in jail, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Well, I don't really care, so sleep on the floor."

"We are flipping a coin."

"Ok, fine. If you insist."

"Heads I win, tales you lose." Puck fished a quarter out of his pocket and flipped it. "Heads!" he announced. I groaned. "That's not fair! I bet you cheated."

"Nope, won fair and square."

"I think I should still get the bunk by default."

"Welcome to the age of equality!"

"_Fine_, but I get the pillow."

"Fine."

I stretched out on the floor with my pillow, wishing Charming would have at least taken off the handcuffs. I replayed the entire evening in my mind. It hadn't been fun. Wait a minute! I jumped up and shoved Puck off the bed. "Heads I win, tales you lose! That's BLATANT cheating. You forfeit the bed." Puck sighed and sat up. "Ok, but I get the pillow this time." "Fine." "Fine."

I flopped onto the cot, feeling almost sorry for Puck. The floors in the Ferryport Landing Jail are very hard. Still, he had forfeited the cot. It was my right. I should have started with it in the first place. Puck sleeps on the ground all the time, what's once more? I rolled over and lamented the loss of my toothbrush. And all my clothes. Pretty much everything I owned, actually. Prison sucks.

* * *

><p>I woke up bright and early the next morning. Because Charming was pounding on the wall next to my cell. It's hard to pound on a door when it's made out of bars. "Roll call!" he announced.<p>

"You're kidding, right? I knew that you were dense, Charming, but you can count to _two_, right?" I grumped.

"Yeah! And we do get fed in jail, right?" Puck asked, "Not that I haven't been in jail, like, a million times, but it's been a long time," he added. I would have bet money right then that he hadn't been arrested for anything in his life.

"You get fed when I feel like feeding you!" snapped Charming. "Which won't be often if you two don't cooperate. Not that I would lower myself to be offended by anything two vermin such as yourselves said or anything, but yeah," he said. Then he remembered something.

"Oh yeah! Right, roll call. Grimm, Sabrina?"

"Present?"

"Goodfellow, Robin?"

"Yo looking at him."

"That's that. Mr. Eight?"

"Yes, Mayor Charming?"

"Give the prisoners their uniforms, please." A tiny man who looked strikingly like Mr. Seven stepped up holding two black and white striped jail outfits. They had the little hats and everything, I kid you not. Mr. Eight stuffed them through the bars. "So, uh, where can we change?" I asked. "In your cell, obviously," said Mr. Eight. I had never liked Mr. Eight. Mr. Seven was injured in the war, and had to quit his job with Mayor Charming and take a new job appraising jewels. He's done really well, and he's happy as a clam, but I still think he kind of misses his old job, hat and all. Anyway, his brother Mr. Eight (or Grumpy), took over with Mayor Charming, and he's a total pain.

I glanced down at the uniforms on the floor dispassionately. "These things are so over," I complained. "Didn't everyone switch over to neon orange, like, 50 years ago?" I asked.

"I only wear green," Puck added.

Charming snorted. "Put them on or you don't get lunch," he ordered.

"So you're saying we do get lunch if we wear them?"

"Don't make any assumptions."

* * *

><p>I went back to staring dispassionately at the uniforms. "Oh, fine," I sighed. "I don't know about you, fairy boy, but I'm wearing it. I'm starving." I pulled off my shirt. "Well, turn around, neanderthal," I snapped. "Sorry," said Puck. I slipped into a prison outfit. "This thing totally doesn't fit," I grumbled. Puck was already wearing his, the huge shirt dwarfing him. No offense, Mr. Eight.<p>

Puck changed his hand into that of some kind of reptile and scraped his two-inch claws along the prison bars. "Room service!"

I expected Mr. Eight to come in to shut him up, but it wasn't. It was Snow White.

"Ms. White!" I gasped in relief. "So, you come to give me my homework, or what?"

"No, Sabrina, I came to get you out of jail," she said.

"K, great, so where's the old lady?" Puck interrupted.

"With Daphne. She's pretty sick, and Relda couldn't leave."

"How is she? Is she ok?"

"She's feverish, but she'll be fine in a few days. Come on, kids."

"Wait, so that's it? We just walk out?"

"Sure. You weren't really arrested. That was all a test, nothing real."

"Whaaaaaat? Test? What were we being tested for?"

"I can't say, and it's not important anyway, you failed."


	3. Soup, Principals, and Kyle

**Soup, Principals, and Kyle**

** (The plot thickens!)**

I was pretty worried by the time we got home. I called the house on Snow White's cell phone, but Granny didn't pick up. I hopped out of the car and took the steps two at a time, until I tripped. Then I just walked up them like a normal person. Clutching my injured arm (they should warn you about how nasty those little boot scraper statues are), I jogged up to Daphne's room. She was asleep in the bed, with Granny dozing in a rocking chair next to her. I tiptoed back out and closed the door quietly.

Twenty minutes later I was on the phone with my principal, trying to stall. What was I supposed to say? "Sorry, sir, I was arrested for murder. Can I get an after school tutor to cover the few lessons I missed?"

I settled on "Well, sir, it's kind of complicated. Would you like to speak to my granny?"

"Yes, I would. We take attendance seriously at the Ferryport Landing High School. Kids can't skip out every time they get arrested! Education matters!"

"Yeah, I agree completely," I muttered. "Um, I'll just go get my granny, then." I dragged the ancient spiral-cord relic into the hall and yelled up the stairs. "Hey, Granny! It's my principal! Help!" Granny came down the stairs and took the phone from me. Why we don't get a cordless phone with extensions is utterly beyond me. Granny seemed to have things under control, so I took the opportunity to head upstairs and check on Daphne.

She was awake, anyway. "Hey, Daph!" I said. "Are you okay?" Daphne sighed. "No, I'm not. Granny has me on some kind of starvation diet. All I've had to eat in the last two days is soup! Not sure what kind, but it smells pretty foul."

I made a sympathetic face. "Snow White didn't tell me, what exactly do you have?"

Daphne shrugged. "Nothing too bad or anything, just some kind of bug. Slight fever. I feel a lot better, but I'm starving to death. I have a very high metabolism, you know."

Just then Puck came in, with a plate piled high with sandwiches, roast beef, hard boiled eggs (chicken hawk, I think), and assorted unidentifiable "food" items. Daphne gazed longingly at the huge mound of food as Puck munched on a sandwich. "What's that goo the old lady has in that cauldron downstairs?" he asked, mouth full of half chewed food. "It's just what I need! Can I have a couple gallons?"

"Take it all! Please!" Daphne moaned. "Can I have a sandwich? I'm wasting away."

Puck considered this, and in a moment of surprising charity, surrendered a sandwich. "I must be going soft," he muttered. "Sharing food with starving children. I hope word doesn't get around."

Yeah, well, I wasn't the only one with some misgivings about the transaction. I was probably going to be taking some punishment from that soup. Sigh.

As it turns out, the soup wasn't for me. If I weren't so relieved, I'd almost fell abandoned. I'm so used to being the object of Puck's tortures. But anyway. The "soup" was for Puck's new pet. The thing is monstrous. I can't honestly say what it looks like, but Puck _claims_ that it's a dog. Ha! I've never seen a dog like this before. The thing is maybe two feet off the ground at the shoulder, has shaggy hair sticking out at odd angles (much like his owner), and is topped off with razor sharp claws and dripping two-and-a-half inch fangs. Oddly, it also has the most adorable big brown eyes, like something out of an animal lovers film. It's going to take some getting used to, having it around the house. It could probably take at least a couple of fingers in one gulp. Puck says to call it Kyle.

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry about the wait, I was on vacation! Kyle is named after my mini-stalker from summer camp. : ))))**


	4. My title doesn't fit in the tiny blank

**A/N Hey! Here's the latest chapter. Don't worry, lots of explaining planned for next chapter! (Oh, and by the way, new chapter of WHIP up earlier today!)**

**Bunny Slippers, the Jungle, and Hostile Leprechauns**

I rolled over and smacked the button on top of my alarm clock. I flopped back onto my pillows and jumped when I hit something fluffy. Puck's new "dog" looked at me with his cute puppy eyes. I melted. Still, I was cautious. As I noted before, his fangs looked lethal. Then he cocked his head to the side, one ear flopping over and the other staying perfectly straight. "Awww! You're sooooo cute!" I cooed.

"Thanks, Grimm, I get that a lot. The old lady says time for training," Puck said. I rolled back over, and Puck was right next to my bed.

"How did you get in here?" I grumbled. "I locked the door."

"No, you didn't. It was wide open."

"Hey, wait a second. How did your mutant- sorry, Kyle- get in here?"

Puck just shrugged. "Beats me," he said. "Anyway, we gotta go. The old lady says wear camos."

I shooed Puck and his pet out of the room and fished through my closet. Camos? Right. As it turned out, the only camos I had were a pair of cotton pajama bottoms, in various shades of pink. I headed down the hall to Pucks' room in my pajamas and bunny slippers. "Hey, Puck? Do you have like a camo jacket or something? I can't find any camouflage but some pajamas," I called. There was some grumbling and the sound of someone fishing through a trunk, and Puck appeared with a camo suit that looked like army surplus for tiny people. "Thanks!" I chirped, and headed back to my room to change. Surprisingly, it fit pretty well. The pants were the kind that have a zipper at knee level so they can convert into shorts.

I headed down to the kitchen, Kyle trotting at my heels. I'm really warming up to the little guy. I think Puck is jealous that he likes me better than him. I rummaged through the fridge, and striking out, I turned to the pantry and grabbed two packages of pop tarts. I'd been pretty much subsisting on chicken flavored ramen noodles, cold cereal, frozen pizza, and pop tarts. Of course I tried to eat Granny's food sometimes, but you can only take so many weekends in bed with food poisoning before you get paranoid. General Mills forevah!

Anyway. After breakfast, Granny came down to get me for training. I followed her up the stairs. The Mall of Wonders isn't our only magic mirror, you know. The Hall of Wonders has no guardian, now, of course, after how that went the first time. Granny barely survived! So we have a state of the art security system, and Uncle Jake sleeps in the mirror room, just in case.

We keyed in our entrance codes (everyone in the family has one) and stepped through. Then we scanned out fingerprints into the sensor and the stainless steel doors slid open, allowing us to pass. Puck and Daphne were waiting for us, along with Kyle.

"Hey, Granny, what's with the pooch?" asked Daphne.

"He's going to help you two today," explained Granny.

"Wait, two? There's three of us. Four counting Kyle," I said.

"Not quite. Daphne won't be participating today, she'll be having a special lesson elsewhere," said Granny.

"So, what are we doing today? Will it be painful?" This from me, the sunny optimist.

"Probably not," said Granny, ever the reassuring one.

Granny led us to a room that I had never been in before. There are a lot of those. It seemed to run on basically the same stuff as Puck's room: magic. Surprise, surprise. I could feel it drawing me in, though, and Puck's room wasn't like that, so I didn't know what to make of it. A magical object in the middle of the room?

Granny laid out our mission. We were to slog through the jungle (did I forget to mention that? Oh yeah. The jungle bursting out of the room. You know, the one full of howling monkeys and probably carnivorous beasts), find the bunker, break in, and retrieve the object inside the bunker in a reinforced steel chest. So just the usual.

We marched off into the bush. It was, as I suspected, chock full of monkeys, snakes, and insects the size of mature watermelons, as well as leprechauns. We were just trudging along, lamenting the lack of bug spray, or maybe stun guns, considering the scale of the bugs, when I heard a voice.

"Hey, what was that?" I looked around, trying to find a flash of movement. A pretty stupid idea, since the whole forest was more or less one big flash of movement.

"Probably something that wants to eat us," Puck said helpfully. Kyle barked and snapped at a mosquito large enough to capture France single-handed. Not that that would take a very large mosquito, really.

"Weel now, will ye look at that! The wee youngins marchin' in here as bold as brass!" came a very Irish voice from somewhere on the forest floor. I peered around, again searching for a flash of movement. I really need to stop doing that.

"Och ya, Mac Dublin, as bold as brass, if not bolder," agreed another voice, which was at least as Irish as the first voice, if not Irisher.

Puck backed up close to me. "I don't think they're from around here," he whispered out of the side of his mouth.

"Uh, no. They're _Irish_," I said. I wondered if there were any shamrocks handy.

Two tiny little men appeared. They had on the oddest outfits I have ever seen. They had some kind of military meets Irish pub look, involving kilts, claymores, camouflage jackets, and combat boots, all of which looked very well worn and also fairly dirty. They topped all of this off with shiny green bowler hats and little gold-topped canes.

"Um, hi?" I said. Or maybe asked.

"And who is this bonny wee lass?" Inquired the first leprechaun.

"Ah, Sabrina Grimm, um. Yes." Tiny people make me nervous.

"Not very assertive, is she, lads?" he asked the underbrush behind him. He turned to address Puck. "And who may you be, laddie?"

"Puck, the Lord of Nastiness, patron saint of juvenile delinquents and hooligans, beacon of hope to all from the wrong side of the tracks, ringleader of all things nefa-"

"A simple name would serve the purpose just as well, me boy. Never speak unless ye can improve the silence, me sainted mother always said."

Puck looked offended, but held his peace. Tiny people aren't his forte, either, which is odd for a fairy, I would think.

"So," said Mac Dublin, the first leprechaun, "What brings you two here this fine day, eh?"

Since in all probability the item in the bunker belonged to the leprechauns, I decided that what they didn't know wouldn't hurt us. But what was I supposed to tell them?

"We're, ah, walking the dog!" Puck announced, gesturing to Kyle. He (Kyle, not Puck) had half of a killer mosquito hanging out of his mouth. I cringed. The bug was about the size of the leprechauns.

"Um, yes. Our dog. Over there. Kyle," I clarified.

The leprechaun frowned up at us, and he suddenly stuck his hand into his pocket and blew a handful of shimmering powder up at us, little bugger! Puck toppled over. I was torn between running and staying, but I didn't have to decide, because I felt suddenly very light, and then I felt myself crumple. There was no time to feel the pain of hitting the hard ground before I blacked out.


End file.
